


Cake

by VegebulMelodies



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, F/M, Rimming, Teasing, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: When the gravity chamber exploded, Vegeta retreated to his room to heal. Too bad a certain bluenette was close on his heels to teach him a lesson.Kink warning: Male-received Rimming and Ass Play
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> In the mood to write some rimming! So kink warning, male receiving rimming. If you want Bulma receiving, go read my "Extra-terrestrial" fic
> 
> Inspired by all the cake stuff happening right now, that delicious Patreon exclusive photo @amartbee did of Vegeta ass up on a bed of pillows, and Cake by Melanie Martinez ❤️
> 
> DBZ and the music inspiring each chapter do not belong to me. Please support to official releases of these products.
> 
> Enjoy!

Vegeta laid on the bed, panting with exertion. Blood seeped from his limbs, cuts and abrasions covering almost every space that wasn’t stained red, to the bedding beneath him. He knew in a small corner of his mind that _she_ was going to scream at him for the mess. He didn’t care; too much pain...

The door suddenly slammed open. 

A horrified gasp was heard. 

“VEGETA?!”

_Yup. There it was._

“Are you okay?! You should’ve stayed in the infirmary, damn it,” Bulma chastised, running to the bedside. Hands hovered for a moment, unsure of what to fix first. The chamber exploding and seeing him unconscious scared her enough. But the fact that this little asshole disappeared from the examination table right when she and her father turned their backs was just the icing on top. 

A low, weak chuckle sounded from the pillow his head rested against. “Didn’t think you cared that much, female.”

Her nostrils flared in irritation. “Of course I do! You almost died on my damn watch. And it’s BULMA you prick; I’m not going to keep telling you.”

Vegeta chuckled again, the world starting to fade. Vaguely, he registered the sound of running water and smelt the cool water following from somewhere. But that didn’t stop him from yelping in surprise when his body was lifted into the air and began moving. With a shock, he looked at the woman carrying him on her shoulders. “What the-“

“Oh come on,” she shook her head, blue tresses bouncing slightly. “You’re, maybe, 130 lbs? I lift heavier engines in the lab. Now, shut up and let me clean you.”

He barely had a chance to register her words before he was tossed in a tub of cool water. The liquid stung his open wounds, but he was too weak to leave its confinement. 

“I know it’s cold.” Bulma rolled up the sleeves of her orange striped dress as she talked, already getting to work on removing burnt pieces of fabric from the flesh of his legs. He hissed, trying not to blackout from the pain, choosing to focus on her words instead. “It’s supposed to slow the bleeding. The last thing I want is for you to die before I have a chance to patch you up.”

“Tch.” Maybe that’s why the liquid of the healing chambers was always cold. He snarled weakly, leaning his head lamely against the cold tile behind him. “Do not throw me around like a rag doll, _Bulma_. I’m not your plaything to nurse and tend to.”

Those blue eyes met his with fire. “No. You’re just the idiot who pushed the chamber too far and almost killed yourself in the process. Now, get that stick out of your ass and let me help you, fucker.”

Something in him stirred at that. Honestly, Vegeta didn’t know what happened. One moment he was doing chin-ups and the next...everything was on fire. He didn’t power up, so it wasn’t him. The not knowing, feeling vulnerable to forces beyond his control, didn’t sit well with him. 

Yet, neither did being dotted on by this Earth woman. Irritation still covered her face, leaving her cheeks flushed to a pretty shade of pink, but there was a focus as she worked. Those dainty fingers moved over him with gentle ease, doing their best to clean each wound without further injury. With eyes heavily lidded, he watched her work without much protest. 

_For someone so demanding and irritating, she was actually good at what she did..._

“Alright,” she said finally after wringing out the pink stained washcloth in her hands. “Roll on to your side.”

He grunted, turning to face the wall. Those soft hands dipped into the water and began cleaning his back. Against his will, Vegeta found himself relaxing as those fingers worked him over. 

A soft, contented growl slipped from his throat as she kneaded his hips, scrubbing at the abrasions there. 

He gasped softly when her fingers grazed over the scar on his lower back. A phantom tail twitched at the pleasurable feeling of hands there. 

The sound of her clearing her throat filled the air for a moment. “Now, I know this is probably embarrassing but I need to clean you everywhere. And you’re not moving yet. So spread your legs, big guy.”

His eyes widened as realization set in. A blush crept up his own cheeks as he did as she asked, propping his left foot on the faucet. But when her hand touched the plane underneath his tail, going down _there_ , he jumped slightly. 

_Don’t make a sound..._

_Try to breathe..._

She was slow and gentle, trying not to unnerve him any more than she assumed the process was. Vegeta was just glad he was facing the wall; she couldn’t see exactly how much her unintentional torture was effecting him at this angle. 

At least, he thought until that hand crept up through his legs and the washcloth cupped his dick. 

She gasped in shock. 

He couldn’t stop the moan that was let out. 

She cleared her throat against as a palpable tension filled the room. “Well...I didn’t expect-“

“Touching me would elicit some kind of reaction?” he finished sarcastically. He peered over his shoulder to make eye contact with her. His black eyes took in the visual of her. Flushed cheeks, shoulders heaving slightly. Those blue eyes were wide and open, taking in his own changes in features. And a slight - he sniffed - scent of concentrated female pheromones coming from her. 

_She was aroused..._

He heard himself croak out embarrassingly, “You are an attractive female. Touching me in certain places is going to feel good.” He faced the wall again, doing his best to hide the further reddening of his face. “Now, can you finish already?”

When she spoke, there was an edge to the sound. “Let’s get you up and on the bed. I need to badge and sterilize everything.”

With effort, Vegeta let her help him up out of the tub before being led to the bedroom again. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of his reflection: black and blue splotting across his skin with hundreds of cuts everywhere. None nearly as bad as the scar across his chest...but the number was concerning. 

The bluenette eased him on to the sheets - _when did she change them?_ \- and started wrapping up his body. “Stay still and this’ll be over soon.” Though she was trying to be quick about it, Vegeta started noticing little things about her. The way her hands lingered on his shoulders and chest. How quickly she averted her eyes from his thighs, the cheeks tinting more as she tried to avoid staring. How the scent of _her_ continued filling the room, making his head swim even more than it already was. 

Not that he was any better; ever since her unintentional teasing, Vegeta couldn’t help but appreciate her a little more thoroughly. Notice how the bounce of her curls framed that slender, pale, blemish-less neck perfectly. The way her stomach bulged slightly with the softness of the Earth female race. How creamy and delicate those thick thighs peeking from under her dress looked...and how the steadily growing thought of burying himself between them seemed more appealing by the second. 

She chuckled. 

His eyes flicked up to meet hers. With a smile, she said, “As tempting as the invitation is, you’re in no condition to do what you’re thinking about.” 

They widened, a blush spreading further on his face. He sputtered a moment. “You don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t know what you’re insinuating, you vulgar creature.”

She leaned in close, a long bandage in hand. Vegeta gulped, a perfect view of deep cleavage now in his sights as she wrapped his head up with the white band. He watched as her lower lip, pink and juicy, was licked by her tongue before her teeth peeked out to nibble on it. 

His breath caught, mind wandering to places unknown.

She let out a low chuckle again, a hint of sensuality peeking in the tone. 

“Why don’t you lay down on your stomach, again, so I can finish?” she suggested. 

He shook his head slightly. “Fine.” Vegeta did his best to calm himself, cursing the weakness of man between his legs as he laid on the pillows again. 

_I’m a warrior prince, damn it. I’m stronger than-_

Her hands touched his lower back again. Vegeta couldn’t help but let out a contented moan. He could feel her smile on him as those hands, which he was beginning to think they were bewitched somehow, moved over his skin. They rubbed and kneaded his lower back, making him moan. When they crept down to his thighs, bandaging the cuts there, Vegeta whimpered softly into the pillow. 

Too soon, he heard her sigh, “Alright, that does it. You should get some rest.” The sound of clunking heels sounded as she began to walk away. 

He perked his head up unthinkingly, turning towards her. “Bulma.”

She stopped, looking at the Saiyan. Whatever he thought he looked like paled to how he actually appeared to her right now. Face flushed around the grumpy lines of his cheeks, those dark eyes wordlessly pleading for her. Her eyes couldn’t help but follow the lines of his surprisingly ripe ass and thighs, noticing the black scar placed between two dimples on the lower back, all the way to the incredibly large member between his legs. From here, she could only see the base and a pair of heavy balls. She’d never been attracted to this view of the male form but seeing Vegeta laid out on the pillows like this did something to her. 

Bulma was nonchalant in her approach, taking her time to come towards him. Her eyebrow lifted in a silent question. 

He swallowed. “I-I...need...”

Coming up behind him, but definitely not ignored the way he pushed his hips into hers subtly, she asked, “What do you need?”

That blush darkened. A tongue flicked out to wet his lips. Those shoulders heaved slowly but harder than usual as he watched her. 

She smiled. _Let’s see how this goes..._

Her fingers began trailing little lines over his hips.

His eyes fluttered closed for a moment.

“This?” she asked softly, teasingly.”

Vegeta swallowed again. “More...”

She moved a hand up to his lower back, massaging the area around his scar experimentally. She was rewarded with a gasp and the unconscious upward tilt of his hips towards her fingers. “This?” she repeated. 

He panted, fingers clenching in the sheets. “More...m-more...”

Taking her sweet time, her hands traveled downward on those thighs. The muscles tensed and relaxed under her hands, spreading slightly. This time, she heard the soft whimper he tried desperately hiding in the pillows. She noticed the very slight movement of his hips, urging her to touch him where he really needed it. From here, Bulma could see the thickness of his cock grinding against the bedspread. Little beads of precum spread on to the fabric, soaking in almost immediately into little dark spots. “Mmm,” she muttered, licking her lips. Waiting for those heavy-lidded black eyes to meet hers first, Bulma said seductively, “I’ve always wanted to do this...”

Her fingers gripped him tightly.

He gasped, a shudder running through him as a wave of relief washed over her. 

A thumb came up to circle the dark skin of his scar, adding alternating amounts of pressure.

“Oh, fuck,” he choked out, shots of pleasure ripping through his body. 

Suddenly, he felt the woman’s face bury itself between his cheeks. He stiffened, letting out a shocked groan as he felt her tongue begin to lap at the small, puckered hole there. 

Vegeta’s whole frame shook, arms quivered as his fingers dug holes into the mattress. The onslaught was tremendous and overwhelming, sending new and unknown sparks of electricity through his limbs. He could hear from moan and groan loudly from far away, his head feeling like it was floating above his body. 

He panted heavily as she worked him with his tongue, fingers, and hand. “B-Bulma...” he groaned, his voice raising in pitch. “T-This feeling!”

Vegeta felt her answering moan vibrate through his muscles as her hand began pumping faster. Those devilish fingers squeezed and jerked his cock roughly in quick strokes, leaving him breathless. Meanwhile, that tongue lapped at his backside heavily, taking gasping breaks to suck and bite the cheeks on either side of her face. Each puckering feeling shocked his system, making his member jump and twitch in her hands. 

_Oh Gods..._

He whimpered, fingers tearing at the bed mindlessly. Head whipping from side to side, tussling that black nest of hair as the pillow shielded the rest of the complex from his loud moans growing into screams. Vegeta had never been one to even masturbate, refusing to give in to the primal needs of his body. He was a honed warrior; all bowed before _him_. And yet, here he was at the mercy of a succubus who’s face was buried in his ass and hands were driving him dangerously close to the edge. The less the distance became, the further his mind delved into the void. His tongue couldn’t articulate any words, only the grunts of his native tongue and one word:

“B-Bulma...”

“Ngh...Bulma...”

“Ahh...ngh...B-Bulma...hngh...”

“Mmm,” she moaned, laving at him slowly. “Are you going to cum for me?”

That’s all it took. Suddenly, it was all too much. Vegeta’s hips moved furiously in time with her hand, fucking those pretty, dainty fingers roughly. He lifted up on his forearms, the sounds of his loud moans filling the room uncaringly. As her fingers rubbed harder, circled faster, and that _tooongue_ licked roughly and quickly, the edge grew dangerously close. He whimpered, eyes finally fluttering closed. “B-Bulma...I-I...ngh...”

A dangerously sexy groan sounded from her as she broke her mouth away. Her hand on his cock released. He whimpered loudly. “Wh-Wha-“

There was movement behind him. All of a sudden, a tongue flicked out against his head. Wide-eyed and panting, Vegeta looked underneath him. A pair of laughing blue eyes looked up at him. Bulma had laid herself out underneath him and took his cock completely in her mouth. Those juicy lips sucked and laved at him, teasing the head. He felt a finger come up to continue pushing on his scar while another rubbed circles on the entrance to his ass. The sight and feeling made him grow weak. “F-Fuck,” he choked out. “B-Bulma...”

The moan that vibrated around his cock left him whimpering in frustration. Sweat covered his body in a thick sheen. His head hung against the pillow weakly as she continued the assault on his body. 

The edge...it was so close yet so far away. 

_I need..._

_Fuck..._

Her tongue pushed down _hard_ on the angry, throbbing vein running the length of his shaft. 

“Fuck! THERE!” he bellowed, eyes rolling back as her tongue worked him over. 

Static filled the air, leaving sparks of blue fire around them. 

Her free hand gripped his right thigh roughly as she moaned around his cock again. 

Vegeta felt the world go black as everything exploded into pieces. Wave after wave of pleasure washed through him, sending hot jetting streams of cum out of his cock. 

He felt the woman underneath him gag slightly but that mouth continued to suck and lave at him anyway. The Saiyan went weak, body spent in every way, his face hitting the pillow. 

Those lips released him with a pop. 

He groaned weakly. 

He heard a chuckle, felt a soft pair of lips on his right shoulder, before she said, “Let me know if there’s anything else you need, big boy.”

Vegeta couldn’t help but grin as he sleepily watched the bluenette leave the room. 

His eyes began to drift closed. 

_I’ll get even, Bulma..._

**Author's Note:**

> I thank you my readers here on Ao3 and followers everywhere. I read each and every comment you give and, even though I don't always reply, the thankfulness I have for you is boundless. 
> 
> A very special shoutout to my Patreon supporters (my beautiful Blues, Princes, Super Blues, and Saiyans): 
> 
> Candela Ficarrotta, GreyMochila, Bee, Mrs. Yuuwaku, Rasilina, AutumnToxicity, Loreal Davis, Coli Lynch, Ayla Bo, AlphaSheWolf, Holli, and Sara Beth 
> 
> I love you all ❤️
> 
> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for updates, behind the scenes stuff, and mini-smuts. 


End file.
